


MG

by Jikochuu



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5030467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jikochuu/pseuds/Jikochuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk shows Alphys more anime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MG

**Author's Note:**

> sweats nervously This is literally the first fic I've posted in ao3. Ever. Also I'm a huge sucker for post-pacifist route good times so here it is! It's super self-indulgent, sorry about that.
> 
> Also Hearty Pure is obviously a reference to Precure, a good magical-girl franchise. Check it out if you can ;)

It all started when Alphys asked Frisk a question.

“Are there any more anime that are similar to Mew Mew Kissy Cutie?”

And the rest is history.

-

Alphys has never really pegged Frisk as a magical-girl enthusiast in the first place. Then again, she did watch Frisk befriend every monster - and even people like Papyrus (who isn’t really bad to the bone) without harming them, so she probably should’ve expected this from the start.

It’s her first time visiting Frisk’s house, actually. Toriel greeted her warmly as usual, told her to make herself at home, and was about to go off to prepare something for them to eat even though Alphys shakily said that it’s okay, she’s not going stay to long anyway (even though she really wanted to because oh my god _Frisk has anime!! _).__

“Nonsense,” Toriel says. “You’re welcome to stay for dinner, if you like.” And then she’s off to the kitchen, presumably.

Alphys sighs. Toriel can be such a momfriend sometimes. She then feels Frisk tugging at her labcoat, slowly leading her out of the living room and into their room.

Frisk’s room is a bit messy, but at least it’s not like her own lab. There’s a bed, a wardrobe, a chest full of toys, and a desk near the window where a desktop computer sits, along with some figures from an anime Alphys could not recognize.

“These look amazing! From what anime are they?” she asks, eyeing a figure of a high school girl with long purple hair and glasses.

With a cheeky grin, Frisk boots up the computer. The desktop background is the very photo that Papyrus had shared in the Undernet back then. Alphys couldn’t help but throw Frisk a sideways glance at this. Merely shrugging it off, Frisk grabs the mouse and opens up some documents that contained every anime they have, sorted alphabetically and by genre. They click the MAGICAL GIRL folder, and -

Alphys is taken aback, letting out a small gasp.

There are a LOT of them! Granted Frisk only has what she assumes the fan favorites (she spies the other Mew Mew sequels at the corner of her eye and internally squeals and she swears that Frisk heard that but chose not to say anything), but she also spots some titles that she has never heard of.

Hearty Pure is one of them.

“Hearty Pure? Why are there so many seasons?” Alphys asks.

Frisk’s eyes instantly glitters. It seems that Alphys has awakened their bait card, or however the saying goes.

Apparently, Hearty Pure is a huge magical-girl franchise that spans many an alternate continuity. Each series is about a bunch of girls being chosen to save the world from the bad guys. Standard magical-girl fare.

But what sets it apart from other magical-girl anime is the… physical fighting?

“As in punches and kicks?” Alphys says. “Frisk, aren’t you a little too young for that?”

“I’m ten, Alphys.”

“But -”

“You saw me take on Mettaton.”

“No, I didn’t! I was locked out of the room, remember?”

A beat, and then –

“Wait how did you even manage to defeat him?”

“I outposed him.”

“How?!”

Frisk stays silent for a bit, before opening a random episode of Dreamcatch Hearty Pure to distract Alphys from asking too many unwanted questions.

And it works! Alphys is thoroughly impressed by the animation, although Frisk has warned her that some episodes may have wonky animation and that it’s normal for anime with a lot of episodes.

“Animation is a lot of hard work, Alphys,” Frisk says sagely.

But the best part is the beautifully-choreographed fight scenes. Even though Pure Blossom and Pure Marine have magical wands, they first weaken the monsters of the week with tremendous punches and powerful kicks, straight out from those "shonen anime" that Alphys had tried convincing Undyne to watch (and failed... for now). Such violence isn’t really Her cup of tea but –

Seeing these adorable girls in a colorful environment, literally kicking so much butt while blurting out friendship speeches…

It fills her with determination.

She wonders if Undyne is free this weekend.

And as if reading her mind, Frisk reaches into their desk drawer and fishes out a flash drive, dropping it into Alphys’s open palm, and giving her a wink and a thumbs up as if to say “Go get ‘em, big sis!”

Alphys suddenly becomes flustered, averting her eyes and covering her reddening face with her claws but managed to mutter out a small thanks anyways. Frisk giggles and asks if she wants to watch a few more episodes.

“You can stay for dinner if you want!” they said. “You have GOT to taste Mom’s cooking! It’s the absolute best!”

Not wanting to let them down (their eyes are even sparkling _that’s so cute_ ), Alphys accepts with a smile.

This is way better than digging for anime in the garbage, to be honest. Because really, anime is NOT trash at all if you watch them with a friend.


End file.
